


michael (and jeremy) in the bathroom at a party

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Degradation, Dom Michael, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Verbal Humiliation, a little bit, sub Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: Jeremy won't stop teasing Michael at Rich's 18th birthday party. Michael has to do something about it.





	michael (and jeremy) in the bathroom at a party

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "If you want it, beg for it."

“But it’s Rich’s  _ 18th birthday! _ ” Jeremy complained over the phone with Michael. He knew from the start that Michael wouldn’t easily agree to this. He had never liked parties, but Jeremy didn’t want to miss Rich’s birthday and he knew he’d feel lost there without his boyfriend. “Come on, it’s not going to be big like his other parties. It’s just going to be a few friends and you know all of them.” 

Michael sighed a specific type of sigh that Jeremy recognized immediately. “You’re considering it! I know that sound you just made!” 

“Alright, fine, I’ll go,” Michael agreed reluctantly. “When is it again?”

“Well, his birthday is on Saturday, but we’re going to be there at 10:30 on Friday so we can celebrate at midnight.” 

“Whatever. I’ll pick you up.” Michael hung up and Jeremy smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe he actually managed to convince Michael to go to a party. Not that he wasn’t excited before, but with the confirmation that Michael would go with him, he really couldn’t wait. 

-

Michael and Jeremy arrived at Rich’s house last. The party had already started it appeared, with boxes of pizza scattered around the room and everyone sipping on a drink. Rich was wearing a ridiculous crown with the words “birthday boy” written on the front in a glittery blue color. When he saw Michael and Jeremy walk in, he abandoned the slice of pizza he was eating and rushed over to greet them. “You made it!” he said, apparently unaware of how loud he was being. “And you brought your boyfriend!” Michael gave him an awkward wave. 

“Umm….happy birthday, even though it’s not technically your birthday yet,” Michael stammered. 

“Thanks, dude.” Rich pulled Jeremy in for a hug that was a little too tight while Michael watched him carefully. He didn’t want Rich getting  _ too  _ close. Rich started motioning around the room, pointing everything out as he explained what there was to do. “We got pizza, we got beer, we got weed, we got pizza, we got--” he cut himself off as he stared over at the couch. “We got Brooke and Chloe making out all over my parents’ favorite couch….hey! Hey quit it! Go on a different couch!” He disappeared into the room, probably to yell at the girls. 

“Well that was quite the greeting,” Michael commented, looking around the room. “I want some pizza.” 

Michael walked into the kitchen and found the nearest pizza box, grabbing a slice of pepperoni and taking a bite without even putting it on a plate. “Someone’s getting brave,” Jeremy said, smiling. 

“What?” Michael glared at him. “I like pizza!” They wandered into the room where everyone else was gathered around the TV, but the only one really watching was Christine. Unsurprisingly, Brooke and Chloe were  _ still  _ making out, but they had moved to the floor and Rich was guarding the couch with his legs sprawled out over it. 

“Heeey!” Jake called from his spot on the floor, a bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap and a can of beer in his hand. Jeremy could tell he was already getting tipsy, and the party had barely started. “Want a beer?” He didn’t even give them time to respond before reaching over to the case and tossing them each a can. 

“Thanks,” Michael said, opening it and taking a sip. Jeremy sat down next to Christine and Michael followed. 

“Hey, Rich,” Christine began, taking her eyes away from the TV screen for a few moments. “What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you turn 18, since you’ll be an adult?”

Rich thought for a few moments. “Hmm….I’m going to buy a lottery ticket.” Michael, Jeremy, and Christine shared confused glances. “What?” Rich asked. “You can’t legally buy a lottery ticket until you’re 18, and I want a fucking lottery ticket.” 

The three of them decided it was best not to question him any further and they all took a sip of their beers. 

-

At 11:59, everyone started counting down the seconds, the way that people countdown to a new year. Instead, they were counting down to a ‘new Rich,’ as Rich had proclaimed just minutes before. When 12 o’clock finally hit, the group cheered for Rich, who had decided to stand on the couch and started dancing. “You’re an adult now!” Jake announced reaching up to high-five Rich. 

“A toast to adult Rich,” Chloe said, raising her can of beer. Everyone followed her lead, pretending to clink glasses together. 

“I’d like to make a speech about my best bro,” Jake slurred, standing up on wobbly legs. “Rich has been my best bro for, like, forever. And he’s great, you know. He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s pretty hot, and,  _ and,  _ he’s into chicks and dicks. Which is cool and all, but he still isn’t fucking  _ me  _ yet, which totally doesn’t make any sense. I mean, we’re just two hot bros with hot feelings and I don’t understand why--”

“Okay!” Jenna said, cutting him off. “Thank you, Jake, for that very touching speech.” 

“You know what?” Jeremy whispered, leaning close into Michael. “I’m wondering why  _ you’re  _ not fucking  _ me  _ yet.” Michael lightly shoved him away. Jeremy was getting pretty tipsy, and he always got weird and clingy when he was drunk. It was part of the reason why Michael tried to prevent him from drinking too much, but it never worked. 

Jeremy leaned into him again, turning his head to place sloppy kisses up and down his neck. Michael blushed when he realized that everyone could see them, everyone could see what Jeremy was doing. Fuck, he wasn’t going to survive the night. 

Against Michael’s advisement, Jeremy continued to down more beers throughout the night. And as the hours dragged on, more of the alcohol settled in, and he grew from tipsy to flat out drunk. Michael only had one beer, but he had lost count of how many Jeremy had. And it was definitely showing. 

When Jeremy tossed an empty beer can to the floor, Michael bent down to grab it so he could throw it away. That was one less thing they had to clean up in the morning. But when he did, Jeremy slapped his ass hard. So hard that it actually fucking hurt, even through his jeans. Thank god everyone was too distracted to see it, but the sound didn’t go unnoticed. “Hey, what was that?” Brooke asked from somewhere across the room. No one knew, but the fact that they were talking about it made Michael think he was going to die of embarrassment. 

When the murmuring about the questionable sound seemed to have died down, Michael grabbed Jeremy by the arm and pulled him to the side, away from the rest of the party. “You’re not being a very good boy,” Michael whispered to his boyfriend. 

Jeremy shook his head. “No, I’m not,” he admitted, but he was laughing, clearly not taking this seriously. 

“You need to be good for me, okay? You don’t want to embarrass us in front of all of our friends, do you?” Jeremy shook his head again. “Good.”

Michael, thinking that he had gotten through to Jeremy returned to the center of the party. Jake was pulling a cake from the refrigerator and setting it down on the kitchen table, where everyone gathered to sing happy birthday. 

-

A few hours later and mostly everyone seemed to have settled down. Christine was pleased to find that everyone was now paying attention to the movie she had picked out. Jeremy and Michael had taken a seat on a lounge chair that was big enough for the both of them, while Rich had reluctantly let Jake join him on his parents’ favorite couch. 

“Michael….” Jeremy whined from next to him. He had been relatively quiet for a while, but a part of Michael knew that wouldn’t last for too much longer.  _ Not this shit again,  _ he thought. “Michael, you look so hot tonight.”

Jeremy thought he was whispering, but he was speaking loud enough for most of their friends to hear. “Shh,” Michael shushed him, hoping no one would point out Jeremy’s very obvious PDA. 

“No, I can’t, Michael,” Jeremy protested. “I need you  _ now.”  _ Jeremy reached up to kiss Michael, trying desperately to get his attention. Rich heard that, and turned around just in time to see Jeremy reaching over to grab a beer and purposely placing his other hand on Michael’s crotch. 

“You need to get your boyfriend under control,” Rich told him. 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Michael said, nodding, biting his lip when Jeremy still didn’t take his hand off his dick. Jeremy was smirking to himself, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You know, if you wanna  _ talk  _ to him alone, you can go ahead,” Rich said. “Just don’t do any  _ talking  _ in my room. Or my parents’ room.” 

“Thanks,” Michael said. He grabbed Jeremy’s arm and pulled him into the closest bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He roughly pinned Jeremy against the door, all of his frustration from the night pouring out at once. “You wanna act like a little slut in front of our friends, huh?” He waited for a response, staring at Jeremy’s lips. He wouldn’t kiss him. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “Come on, answer me.”

“Yes,” Jeremy sighed weakly, wishing Michael would put his hands anywhere else but his wrists against the door.

“You want me to get you off at a party where all of our friends are waiting outside?” Jeremy nodded. “You really are that desperate, huh?” Another nod. 

“Yes, Micah, need you to get me off,” he pleaded. He was hard now, straining against his jeans. He tried ripping his hands out of Michael’s grip so he could reach down and touch himself. But Michael was much stronger than him, and he kept his hands in their place. 

“You really want it?” Michael teased. “Then beg me for it.” 

His voice was stern and demanding and it made Jeremy buck his hips forward, trying to get friction. “Michael, please get me off. However you want to, please, just do it. I need it so bad, baby.” 

“No,” Michael said with a scoff. “You’re not being very convincing. I don’t think you deserve it.” 

Jeremy gasped in frustration. Fuck the way Michael towered over him. Fuck the way Michael’s hands were digging into his wrists, keeping them in place. Fuck the way Michael’s eyes looked particularly dark as they peered down into his own, taunting him silently. And especially fuck the way all of those things made him a million times harder. “Dammit, Michael, I’m so fucking hard right now. I’ll be so good for you if you give it to me, I promise, so so good,” he mumbled, trying to think of anything that would convince Michael to give him what he wanted. 

Jeremy watched for any change in Michael’s demeanor, any twitch in his eyes or his lips. No shift in his body movement. “Seriously? That’s all you have? Pathetic. You’re making me want to leave you here, hard and desperate.”

“No, no, please,” Jeremy begged. “Please don’t do that. After this, I’ll give you anything you want, I’ll let you do anything you want. I’ll let you make me your fucking whore,  _ please,  _ just get me off.”

“Make you my whore, huh?” Michael repeated. “You know I wouldn’t do this because your body is all mine, but what if I asked you to suck my dick in front of everyone out there? Would you do it?”

Realistically, Jeremy knew he’d die before doing that, but it sounded fun in theory. So he used it to his advantage. “Fuck, yes, Michael. Show them all who I belong to, show them how good I can be. I’d let you use me in front of them.” 

“You’re getting there,” Michael said, and Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. “They’d all be jealous, wouldn’t they? They’d all be jealous because I have the most perfect toy.”

“Yes, yes,” Jeremy stuttered, his voice beginning to break down. “You can use me however you want, Micah. Use my throat, use my ass, fucking come all over me, just  _ use me.  _ I’m a toy, your slutty toy.” 

“Mmm…” Michael hummed. “That sounds good, baby. I just need one more thing from you.”

“Please, please, I’ll do it. Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” 

“Promise me again that you’ll be good for the rest of the party.  _ Sincerely  _ promise me.” 

“I swear Micah, please,” Jeremy began. “I swear I’ll be a good boy, your good boy. I’ll listen to you, I’ll do everything you say. I won’t tease you anymore,  _ please.”  _ He went on muttering a litany of  _ please  _ and  _ I promise  _ and  _ I’ll be good.  _ He wasn’t even completely sure anymore of what he was saying, but as long as he was saying something. 

Michael finally unzipped Jeremy’s jeans and pulled his boxers down just enough to take out his hard cock. He started stroking him, using his precome as lube, and Jeremy’s head hit the door with a thud as he finally relaxed against it. “I can’t believe how filthy you are, making me get you off in a bathroom at your friend’s birthday party. Couldn’t even wait until we got home, that’s how desperate you are for me. You’d do anything, say anything, just to get off, wouldn’t you?” Jeremy nodded frantically. “Pathetic.” 

Jeremy came with a muffled moan, dripping come over Michael’s fingers and his hand. He was breathless, trying to take in air through heavy gasps, but then Michael was bringing his messy hand up to Jeremy’s lips and demanding that he clean him off. Jeremy did say he would do anything. He sucked one of Michael’s fingers into his mouth, carefully swirling his tongue around and then swallowing. He did this to each finger until they were all clean and Michael was satisfied. 

“Now,” Michael said. “You’re going to walk back out there with your face all red and your hair a mess and bruises on your wrists. And everyone is going to know. They’re all going to know that you had to sneak off in the middle of a party to get off because you’re too much of a desperate, needy whore to wait. Got it?” 

Jeremy left the bathroom while Michael stayed behind and washed his hands. When Jeremy sat down on the lounge chair again, avoiding eye contact, and Michael soon followed looking completely neat and poised in contrast to the wrecked state Jeremy was in, everyone knew. 

No one said a word about it and conversations went on as usual, but they knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me requests on my work "not smut requests"!


End file.
